


Kacamata

by kacangmetal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female!Midorima, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacangmetal/pseuds/kacangmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali ini, Kazunari bangun lebih awal dan ia menyembunyikan kacamata milik Shinra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kacamata

**Author's Note:**

> Sekuel dari fik yang berjudul "Pulang", mungkin.

Kali ini, Kazunari bangun lebih awal. Disambut ganasnya air hujan menghantam tanah dan Shinra yang terlelap. Senyum lebarnya pun terkembang di wajahnya.

Rasanya, sudah lama sekali tidak memandang wajah polos Shinra saat tertidur. Salahkan pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan Shinra dan terbang ke berbagai negara, menyeberang benua. Ditambah, jam terbangnya belakangan cukup padat. Akan semakin susah baginya untuk pulang.

Senyum lebarnya masih terekspos dan tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Shinra. Terkadang pipi gembil Shinra dicubit dengan gemas.

Ah, Ya Tuhan. Seandainya saja ia bisa membawa Shinra bersamanya, memandang bumi dari kokpit pesawat. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. _Sangat tidak mungkin_.

"Nngh,"

Secara perlahan, kedua manik zamrud milik Shinra dipamerkan. Dan ada setitik air di pucuk matanya, pertanda wanita itu masih mengantuk.

"Selamat malam, Shin-chan!"

Suaranya nyaring seperti biasa, tapi mampu membuat Shinra tersenyum.

"Malam."

Shinra membangkitkan tubuhnya dari ranjang dan melakukan peregangan sejenak. Kemudian tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraba ranjang hingga meja di dekatnya.

Oh, pasti mencari kacamata!

Kazunari bercekikikan dan menyimpan kacamata Shinra di balik bantalnya. Melihat Shinra yang sedang mencari-cari kacamata memang selalu membuatnya gemas.

"Kazu, kau pasti mengambil kacamataku."

Dan ketahuan, deh.

"Tidak, kok~"

Kazunari mengelak, tapi tentu saja Shinra tidak percaya. Dengar saja nada bicaranya yang astaga, sampai-sampai Shinra ingin melempar Kazunari dengan bantal dan mencekiknya hingga kehabisan napas.

"Kazunari."

"Cium aku dulu kalau begitu."

Astaga, astaga, astaga. Dasar lelaki menyebalkan.

Shinra menepuk dahinya pelan, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kazunari. Pertama, Kazunari baru saja pulang setelah tiga bulan lebih meninggalkannya. Kedua, hobinya menggoda Shinra tak pernah hilang ( _sepertinya ia tidak ingat umur_ ). Ketiga, tolong kembalikan kacamatanya lalu biarkan Shinra memukul Kazunari hingga babak belur.

"Ayo, Shin-chan. Kau mau kacamatamu kembali, 'kan?"

_Ya, tetapi tanpa syarat aku harus menciummu,_ Bakao!

Shinra berusaha tenang tanpa harus melempar bantal tepat di wajah Kazunari.

"Kembalikan kacamataku, _bakao_. Bukannya memaksaku untuk menciummu!"

"Manis sekaliii~"

Yah, bukannya mengembalikan tetapi kembali menggoda Shinra. Oke, sabar Shinra.

"Kem. Ba. Li. Kan."

Kali ini Shinra mulai gemas dan akhirnya mencubit keras pipi Kazunari.

"A-aduh, astaga kau ini ganas sekali."

_Kau kira siapa yang membuatku mencubit pipimu. Dasar tidak tau diri._

Shinra kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Kazunari tertawa puas dan memeluk Shinra gemas.

"Lepaskan, Kazunari."

Tapi, yah, namanya juga Kazunari. Jika keinginannya tidak tercapai, maka ia akan memaksanya hingga tercapai. Maka, Kazunari pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup singkat bibir Shinra.

"K-Kazu!"

Wajah Shinra pun merah, merah hingga telinga. Dan tangannya meraih bantal terdekat lalu memukul wajah Kazunari.

.

.

.

Ah, Kazunari merasa senang karena Shinra berada di sisinya kali ini.


End file.
